User talk:Kopakamata97
Archive 1 Welcome to my talk page! Messages Cool. Yep. I'll try, but some moron over on one of my other wikis doesn't know how to write a plot section! Per Ankh ED 15:40, April 10, 2013 (UTC) YEs, since they are always capitalized in the game. I think I'll just take a wiki walk and fix things up randomly. OK LOL The short one. No prob. You're welcome i think. ok Um... last I checked, it was made by a male god, so... Nobody said you can't have anal with it. LOL If that's what you want, then so be it. Hold on, O Helpless One... dear Ra, what in the Duat happened here? You don't put breaks in a template! you use a comma-space! Not with this type of templates. Next time, just use comma space. They look good to me. If I missed anything, some other new editor can fix them. Later, Linen wrap. I'm going to ignore that. What did that key do again? I know it rings a bell... I'll check a walkthrough. It's used in that area near the sewers under the well. We should just make a page for keys. Waking Prince's video is still the main theme! Move it, Lung-less! Good B-crat. Here's a treat. {smiles} I dunno. It's up to you! Well, I'm trying to eat a burger here! LOL now hush. {ties your mouth shut} there, much better! ^_^ Part of Uruk. Pretty much everywhere. My guess is they only open if you're in the right spot at the right time, or through the power of a God. Well, Osiris used Anubis' lava pool. yes. My editing purge ends tomorrow, which means I'll begin on adding files, expanding stubs, and adding wanted pages. If you can do any of that to help out, it would be much appreciated - plus it comes with a few free user roles and awards to make yer user page sparkle purdy. I'm on. Have fun finding them all. Then why are you still talking to me? GET UPLOADING! sweet. yes we do. I see. Now hush and let me study. I have a final in science tomorrow. what's so funny? Newsflash: We're the only two editors here every day! {rolls eyes and smiles} Dude, what's up with the lower part of our talk page? Hmm...I don't know...I don't see anything weird This is what I see. -----------> Go into your talk page's source code. The problem might be in there. yay Every time I hear the word 'Yay', I think of Marshmallow from The Annoying Orange...LOL PS. That show is awesomely funny (the YouTube one) if you haven't seen it... Better use this. {tosses what looks like a blue rake with white circuitboard designs} the Information Rake. Drag it through a site to assist in finding what you are looking for. Yep. Sure go nuts.... clap clap clap and the same to you. have fun. OK OK {standee falls down} Indeed. Did you see the Uruk minecraft vid? Check the forums. Per Ankh ED 23:52, May 17, 2013 (UTC) {grips your throat} I'm sorry... WHAT WAS THAT? {turns an Eye of Ra post in... which promptly fries you} Hehehe... {working on essay, pauses} That's it. {punches Linen Wrap in nose} Now hush. {says nothing simply tosses you into lava} Dude, seriously, I'm trying to write an essay that needs to be two pages long and is due on Wednesday. Be silent! Per Ankh ED 01:17, May 21, 2013 (UTC) One; stop calling me that.Two; I don't remember. Per Ankh ED 02:48, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Nope, doesn't ring a bell. It would be cool, and if you want to make one you can even though I'm fairly comfortable with my own. true... I... I dunno what to say, honestly! I'm so used to having my signature be just my User name and my chat handle. Per Ankh ED 05:45, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Well, I... I dunno..... Can we maybe keep the pic and just modify the text to still have my Per Ankh (user page link) ,ED (talkpage link) signature format? The color can stay. I don't think it'll work, since the pic doesn't exist on other wikis. Sorry. It was a nice birthday present though :) Yep it was. {hug} I'm going to enjoy this. {cracks up} have fun Your fault! {waits for you to revive} Poke. Poke. POKE! I turned Sphinx's main tools into Warehouse 13 artifacts! Check it! Who rules? I do, that's who! User:Per Ankh ED 22:51, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Long live Sphinx! LOL Y'know, the court system isn't really orking on this wiki. I mean hello? We're the only people here! User:Per Ankh ED 20:12, June 25, 2013 (UTC) But until or unless we get more people... why don't we just set the courts aside and do it the traditional way? User:Per Ankh ED 21:13, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Agreed. User:Per Ankh ED 21:16, June 25, 2013 (UTC) {shakes} now hush, I'm watching grojband. Oookay.... Okay. User:Per Ankh ED 03:07, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Have set make a fool of himself! I wanna show it to the ask set tumblr! He loved it! User:Per Ankh ED 01:05, July 12, 2013 (UTC) same here! are you work on more thing on this wikia I just found something out. Y'know how Eurocom sold all its assests, including the rights to Sphinx? Well, it turns out THQ, the other company that helped make it, has done the same. Our hopes and dreams... crushed! User:Per Ankh ED 02:49, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Our dreams... ripped from us... cut away like an umbilical cord... But we will never lose hope! We survived the burning fires of Uruk! The lethal electricity plaguing Abydos! We defeated the God of the Desert Sands! Who are we? The Mummies! We have risen and fallen before... and we shall continue to do so! User:Per Ankh ED 03:18, July 22, 2013 (UTC) WE ARE THE SPHINX AND THE CURSED MUMMY FANDOM! Not even Set himself can decree when it is our time to pass into the Duat! User:Per Ankh ED 04:49, July 22, 2013 (UTC) And in time! {a small army of monsters cheers} WE! WILL RISE! AGAIN! WE WILL GET THE SEQUEL WE HAVE WAITED FOR! User:Per Ankh ED 16:58, July 22, 2013 (UTC) I just posted this pep talk on tumblr! We are all that gives the Sphinx artifacts power! If we fade, so does their powers. If their powers fade, then the fandom... is truely dead. User:Per Ankh ED 05:59, July 23, 2013 (UTC) That we do... But this game is so unknown... we barely have any fans at all! User:Per Ankh ED 02:41, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ... you do know nobody makes the game any more right? True... User:Per Ankh ED 15:57, July 29, 2013 (UTC) {laughs} Cool. Cool. Oh, and P. Chara is curious about a beta character. Why are there strange bars covering up the catagory sections? Nothing wrong that I can see. User:Per Ankh ED 00:43, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Oh well. {chucks a vase at you} Enough with the doom stuff and go to bed! It's 2:30! User:Per Ankh ED 06:38, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Do you know info on this man The green Item that the man have, do you get it in the game. I remembered a cutscenes in the game where he gave you the green item because I did something for him when I beat the game thhe first time. I don't know if it was a drame but it felt real. I see.